Talk:The Militiaman's New Clothes
its too hard to find 4 others on this quest T___T :Yes, it is. However, we can't help you with this. We just record information, we can't actually help you with anything in game. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What helped me; find some ppl with the same lvl. Add them to your friends and when 4 of them are online at the same time (or plan a date when you will all be online) and do the mission. Getting 4 can take long yes, but just be patient. Playersgame v2.30 This quest changed since I started it in a prior version. In order to access the gate that opens the rooms that you have to go through to get to Nara, you need to have this alignment quest active so that you can activate the switch. The room/map does not allow teleports or recall potions but the character that has the quest can leave to open the switch again (be careful of the mob). The first mob that you meet has 2 boxes in it and they will summon up to 4 vorpal swords to get in your line of sight and the chests themselves will attack you very much like an Enus Coins Throwing spell (not sure what it's called but you get the idea.) Once this mob is killed the group is moved to the next chamber. The second chamber contains 3 stub rooms that are 1v1 PvM monster fights. At least 4 of the characters in the group need to fight all three monsters until the monsters die to get a quest drop of a mechanical box. The boxes are letter N, A, and R. These four need to stand on the tiles in the next room to spell out N A R A. if there are others in the group they can wait for the 4 and/or fight the monsters in the room until the 4 key players open the gate. This tile room has holes in the floor where some boobytrapped chests are waiting .. they aggro so be careful getting back up the main level where the tiles are. The gate will open for the entire group waiting in the tile room until all the group is passed in to the third chamber. Moving into the third chamber will consume the Quest Mechanical boxes lettered N A R from each key person who has them. Not sure if the gate will prevent those who don't have the Quest Mechanical boxes from moving from the tile room to the third chamber. The third chamber has a similar mob to the first chamber but there will be 3 Boobytrapped Chests which will summon Vorpal Swords quicker. There is a great deal of tactics involved if you are a line of sight character so be prepared. Also the other monsters (if I remember correctly reflect some damage so good to have some heal weapons or a strong eni along. Once the fight for the 3rd Chamber is complete Talk to Nara who will take Norb's plans, and the current quest items from you. When you walk out of the Nara room, you will be in the Porcos mine. The quest is complete and you attain Alignment level 56. Return to Amayiro for the next quest in the series. I am not sure how this quest works on the Brakmarian side. I wish someone would YouTube or TwitchTV the sequence so that this page can be cleaned up and some more details corrected about the quest. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 05:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC)